Exponential increases in the amount of wireless traffic have placed greater demands on packet-based network resources. Often, in order to provide consistent and reliable service, wireless service providers must lease expensive network infrastructure components. For example, base transceiver stations in mobile networks may require expensive connections to base station controllers to allow data from mobile units to reach a network. Inefficient use of available resources, therefore, can be an expensive prospect.